


The Art of Silence

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Gags, Jared image only, Leather Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Piercings, community: seasons of kink, leather chaps, leather cuffs, leather harness, leather jockstrap, submissive jared padalecki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Jared was left very specific instructions: Get into the gear set aside for him, put in the dildo gag and lock it on, send Jensen a selfie once he is fully attired for the evening, and then assume the his position until Jensen gets home.





	The Art of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For my 'Gags/Silence' square on my [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) bingo card.


End file.
